Perversion,Possession,Passion
by Elizabetha1700
Summary: Lorsque Akira trouve Shirogane nu dans la salle de bain et qu'un je t'aime change tout. Le résumé est nul, ONESHOT , Lemon Voilà ! :D Je m'étais dis qu'il n'y avais pas beaucoup de fics sur Monochrome Factor en Français et du coup j'ai voulu en faire une... pas terrible mais bon.. Reviews pour me donner votre avis? :'


**P3:**

**Perversion,Possession,Passion**

Pourquoi il étais si frustré?

Akira se tourna paresseusement et posa une main sur son front perlant de sueur suite aux activités plus que nécessaires qu'il avais dû faire suite a un événement,qui l'avait laissé sans voix et qui s'était bien encré dans sa mémoire,ce dernier tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il prit une bouffé d'air pour essayer de calmer son corps et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois …

**FLASH BACK**

**Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain -SA salle de bain- et tomba nez a nez avec Shirogane qui étais bien trop occupé a se laver ainsi que sa longue chevelure argenté qu'il appréciait tant,d'un mouvement sensuel et terriblement excitant,il plaça cette dernière derrière son dos laissant son corps pâle et parfait a la vue d'Akira. **

**Il s'appuya au mur a l'aide d'un bras pour essayer de ne pas tomber et se calmer,la vue de cet être si magnifique et parfais l'avais causé bien plus d'effets que prévu. Son érection,commençait a devenir douloureuse a cause de l'élégant mais serré pantalon qu'il portait.**

**Il partit le plus vite possible s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de ce problème.**

**Shirogane ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus,il en étais sûr,il avait bien et bel quelqu'un qui le regardait il y a un moment,pourtant,la porte était toujours fermé et il avais personne a part lui même.**

**-Ça doit être mon imagination.- murmura-t-il pour lui même. Un peu déçu il continua ce qu'il étais entrain de faire.**

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement,laissant passer l'Ombre qu'en voyant Akira,fut surpris et visiblement tenté de voler un baiser a son bien aimé.

Ce dernier caressait ses lèvres,ses joues étaient rouges,son corps en sueur dû a l'effort et a la chaleur de l'été,les yeux fermés et perdu dans ses pensées.

-Akira-kun...- Dixit-il dans une voix tremblotante,surprise. Son Akira était vraiment beau...

Ce dernier ce redressa rapidement et rougit involontairement. Quand était-il rentré ?

-Shirogane? Idiot! On t'as jamais appris a frapper avant de rentrer? N'est ce pas?-

-Mais Akira... j'ai entendu un gémissement et je pensais qu'il t'y étais arrivé quelque chose!- se défendit-il.

-. . .- Il ne dit rien,embarrassé par les paroles de Shirogane,avait-il gémis pendant qu-il se..? C'était possible...

Un sourire pervers déforma gracieusement les lèvres rosées de l'ombre.

-Que faisais-tu Akira-kun~...?- Dit-il avec une voix mielleuse,presque comme un ronronnement. Il se rapprocha encore et encore,de plus en plus près d'Akira,gêné.

Il voulut répondre mais des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son cou,le faisant gémir de surprise et des longs bras l'enlacèrent tendrement.

-Oui...tes gémissements sont si excitants Akira-kun~!- chuchota-t-il doucement,ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de ce dernier.

Les mains parcoururent chaque parcelle de sa peau,le brun se mordit les lèvres pour éviter qu'un gémissement de plaisir sorte de sa gorge.

-Shi..Shirogane!-

Shirogane aimait Akira,plus que tout. Mais... Cella étais réciproque? Il voulait le confirmer,d'une manière ou d'une autre,il le saurait,même si après son bien aimé le punirait ou l'empêcherait de l'approcher pendant deux ans ou même le blesserait profondément,peu lui importait. Il le saurait.

Il ressembla du courage et dixit,hésitant:

-Akira...je t'aime...plus que tout.-

Le soudain changement d'amusé a sérieux étais presque effrayant.

Le brun rougit davantage mais ne répondit pas,il se contenta de froncer les sourcils,ce qui provoqua un triste sourire sur le visage de l'Ombre l'embrassa tendrement,passionnément,et juste avant qu'Akira puisse correspondre au baiser,il s'éloigna puis se retourna,prêt a quitter la pièce.

Une larme coula le long de son pâle visage,ses yeux bleus étaient devenus cristallins,la vérité faisait mal,il ne l'aimais pas.

Juste avant de tendre son bras pour prendre la poignée de la porte, quelqu'un l'en empêcha,le retenant de la manche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner,que le brun le poussa sur le lit et s'assit a califourchon sur ses hanches,ce qui le fit haleter d'excitation et deux autres larmes rebelles coulèrent. Il ferma les yeux.

-Ne me regarde pas...!-

-Shirogane. Regarde moi!-

-Laisse moi!-

Il prit le visage de l'ombre entre ses mains,puis se pencha sur ce dernier, pour sécher une larme grâce a un baiser,d'un doigt il prit l'autre restante puis l'amena a ses lèvres. D'une voix beaucoup plus douce,il lui dit:

-Regarde moi. S'il te plait...- Il le savait,la violence ne ferait pas l'affaire avec l'Ombre,puis de toute façon il n'avais pas envie de le blesser.

Shirogane sentit les mains de son bien aimé sous son manteau pour faire glisser ce dernier sur ses épaules,une fois débarrassé de ça,il déboutonna sa chemise.

Il ouvrit les yeux,toujours cristallins mais une flamme paraissait s'être réanimée. Le brun bougea un peu ses hanches pour s'installer plus confortablement,il rougit en découvrant la dure érection qu'il avait éveillé par se simple frottement,il devait pas se plaindre car la sienne aussi.

Tous ses sens étaient réveillés,son Akira étais sur lui,il étais entrain de le déshabiller,son corps n'était maintenant qu'une flamme brûlante.

-Je...-

Il enleva ses gants avec ses dents puis les mit sur le côté.

D'un mouvement rapide mais délicat,il se plaça sur le brun,il ôta sa chemise puis dévora ses lèvres tout en murmurant un je t'aime.

Le brun l'enlaça puis correspondit au baiser,il mit ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de Shirogane pour approfondir le baiser,au début doux mais qui c'était vite transformée en un plus sauvage. Une longue bataille de langues commença,chacune rêvait de dominer la bouche de l'autre mais aucune se laissa faire.

Akira ôta ses vêtements sous le regard pervers de son ainée qu'en voyant un téton de son bien aimé le prit entre ses lèvres et le suça. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son dos jusqu'à un endroit très précis,ses caresses commençaient a réchauffer encore plus son corps.

Shirogane laissa une main trainer sur son torse finement musclé,jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le membre dur de son compagnon il le prit et attendit. L'autre gémit de plaisir,la permission pour continuer. Il commença des longs vas et viens,son bien aimé étais devenu une masse gémissante sous son corps. Soudain il cessa ses mouvements provoquant un râle de la part de l'autre qui leva la tête pour voir le visage sublime de son ombre.

Il haleta lorsque la langue de ce dernier parcourut son membre érigé,palpitant. Il s'arrêta vers la pointe,Akira suffoqua de plaisir et gémit de plus belle, l'ombre le suça,le lécha et se permit de le mordiller doucement provoquant des nombreuses vagues de plaisir au cadet.

-Shirogane...! je...ahh... vais...!- Il se libéra dans un dernier gémissement dans sa bouche.

-Akira-kun~!- L'ombre engloutit toute sa semence,puis se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il alla vers le nombril qu'il pénétra de sa langue augmentant l'excitation du Shin.

Il défit sa ceinture mais le brun le fit a sa place,rouge de honte,mais désireux d'entendre a son tour Shirogane gémir et lui faire plaisir d'une manière ou autre. Une fois le pantalon et son boxer de l'autre côté de la pièce l'ombre approcha deux doigts près de la bouche de son compagnon qui les lécha comme si ses derniers étaient son érection,ce qui ne fit que le faire fantasmer.

Akira entrouvrit les yeux,le membre érigé de Shirogane le firent rougir,mais malheureusement aucune tomate était présente dans la pièce auquel il pourrait faire compétition. Il sursauta et grogna de douleur,les deux doigts de son ombre avaient pénétré sa cavité.

-Ça... fais mal...!-

-J'essayerais de me contrôler,je te promets que la douleur sera éphémère...-répondit-il d'une voix rauque,pleine de désir.

Il fit des mouvements en forme de ciseaux avec ses doigts,la sensation étais étrange. Le visage d'Akira se détendit,la douleur se mélangea au plaisir,Shirogane retira ses doigts et écarta les jambes du brun,ce dernier leva les hanches,la permission pour avancer. Il se plaça devant son entré et tout doucement pénétra la pointe,Akira se tendit aussitôt et serra les dents sous la douleur.

-Chut.. Détends toi..- murmura doucement a son oreille avant de la lécher et la mordiller causant des tremblements de plaisir au Shin. Sa langue se promena vers son cou.

Akira se détendit assez rapidement grâce aux longs baisers et caresses de son ainée qui sans prévenir,pénétra entièrement Akira qui hurla de plaisir et douleur mélangés.

Les ongles du Shin se plantèrent dans le dos de Shirogane -un peu masochiste- qui gémit d'excitation,il avait bien du mal de rester immobile dans la cavité chaude et serrée de son bien aimée.

-Akira-ku...~! Que tu es serré...!-gémit-il en plein extase juste avant de commencer de longs vas et viens qu'il contrôlait difficilement.

Il voulait le prendre sauvagement mais il se retenait de peur de blesser son Akira. Comme en lisant les pensées de l'autre,il lui donna un puissant coup de rein,s'empalant avec le membre de Shirogane volontairement a la recherche de sensations plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Les deux gémirent ensemble a cause du grand plaisir qui les faisait trembler.

Shirogane ne put se retenir un instant de plus et accéléra la cadence et profondeur des mouvements,frappant a chaque coup la prostate de son bien aimée en lui arrachant des gémissements d'un intense plaisir.

-Shi...ahhhh...Shiroganee...~ Shiro...hmm -gane!~ - Les langoureux gémissements du Shin était musique pour l'Ombre. Ce dernier enlaçait leur langues dans un baiser passionné,leurs corps tremblaient tellement le plaisir étais violent.

Shirogane avait repris le membre dur de son compagnon et avait recommencé a le masturber tandis qu'il continuait a lui donner des rapides coups de reins. Akira le prit dans ses bras et s'agrippa a son dos avec désespoir. Il vit l'oreille de son ainée qu'il mordit et lécha causant a l'Ombre un grand plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus,ce dernier libéra sa semence au plus profond d'Akira dans un long gémissement de plaisir et soulagement suivi de son bien aimé qui éjacula dans la main de Shirogane.

L'Ombre se coucha sur son bien aimée tout en restant dans sa cavité,Akira tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je...je t'aime..- souffla-t-il a l'oreille du cadet tout en sortant d'Akira qui gémit une dernière fois,ce serait bien le dernier gémissement de la nuit.

-Moi...aussi...- Murmura Akira a l'oreille de l'Ombre qui écarquilla les yeux pour ensuite sourire comme jamais. Il étais heureux,plus heureux que jamais. Son Akira venait enfin d'admettre ses sentiments envers lui...

L'Ombre amena sa main a sa bouche pour lécher le reste du sperme du Shin dans sa main.

Akira vint se blottir à Shirogane qui l'enlaça dans ses bras,il l'embrassa a nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air.

-Reste avec moi a toujours et a jamais Shirogane...-

Il ne dit rien,et caressa le visage de son bien aimée,un sourire apparut sur les lèvres rosées de Shirogane,mais pas n'importe lequel,un sourire pervers qui fit rougir légèrement le Shin. Qui cacha sa tête sur l'épaule nue de son ainée et caressa son dos.

-Hmm~ Akiraa-kuuun... suis-je entrain de rêver? Es-tu entrain de me caresser ou devrais je dire..tripoter~?

-Q-quoi? Ne dis pas de sottises...Pervers...-

Il ricana,amusé.

-La Perversion...la possession et la passion …-murmura d'une vois a peine audible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis...?-

-Rien...Akira-kun.- dit-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un dernier baiser.

La perversion,la possession et la passion avaient déjà fait effet sur les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient fait une déclaration enflammée. Ce qui rendait très heureux a une certaine Ombre qui se laissait tomber dans les bras de Morphée juste après que son bien aimée ait pu tomber dans les abimes d'un doux et paisible sommeil dans les bras de Shirogane.


End file.
